


the way that you know what i thought i knew

by seeingrightly



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack leans down, and he’s smiling just a little as their faces get close together, and Bitty doesn’t breathe. Jack’s smiling just a little when he presses his lips against Bitty’s, keeps them there for a second, two seconds, three. Bitty huffs out a shocked little breath between them, right up against Jack’s face, against Jack’s lips, because they’re close, because they’re right there, because Jack kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way that you know what i thought i knew

**Author's Note:**

> time 4 graduation. time 2 die.
> 
> thx sarah for posting [this](http://werewolvesgimmick.tumblr.com/post/139924376957/jack-is-going-to-kiss-bitty-bitty-is-going-to) and killing me
> 
> title is a terrible lyric that probably doesn't actually mean anything from beyonce's "crazy in love" because i have a pattern going and i gotta ride it til the end

Jack leans down, and he’s smiling just a little as their faces get close together, and Bitty doesn’t breathe. Jack’s smiling just a little when he presses his lips against Bitty’s, keeps them there for a second, two seconds, three. Bitty huffs out a shocked little breath between them, right up against Jack’s face, against Jack’s lips, because they’re close, because they’re right there, because Jack kissed him.

“Bitty,” Jack says quietly, and Bitty says, too loudly, “Oh,” and he closes his eyes, because - oh.

“I know,” Jack says, a little rueful and a little amused, and he brings his hands up, flutters them around awkwardly for a moment before bringing one to Bitty’s elbow and the other to Bitty’s upper arm, like he’s not sure what to do. 

His thumb, though, brushes against the skin on the inside of Bitty’s elbow, because he left his jacket somewhere and his sleeves are rolled up, and Bitty opens his eyes, and Jack is still right there, and Bitty kisses him.

For a moment, it’s just his nose bumping Jack’s, dry lips on dry lips, and then Jack moves his hand from Bitty’s arm to the base of his neck, and Bitty gives. He puts his hands on Jack’s waist, under his robes, barely touching, but then Jack presses their lips together more firmly and Bitty wraps his arms fully around Jack’s waist, moving closer, despite the way he has to angle his head back. Jack pulls back, kisses him again, quickly, and again, brings his other hand up so he can frame Bitty’s face.

“Hi,” Jack says, quiet and fond, and Bitty laughs, presses his face against Jack’s blue tie, and Jack wraps his arms around Bitty’s shoulders as they shake.

Jack presses his face against the side of Bitty’s head, and Bitty lets his hand stroke slowly up and down Jack’s back once.

He feels it starting in his throat, a tightness that makes it hard to swallow, a stinging in his eyes next that makes them squeeze shut. Jack must feel the tension creeping into his shoulders because he pulls back to look down at him.

“Bittle,” he says, and he leans down to kiss him, and it’s horrible but Bitty chokes on a sob right against his mouth.

Jack sighs heavily and gets in his space, leans down to wrap his arms around Bitty’s middle and tuck into his shoulder, and Bitty throws his arms around Jack’s neck and presses his forehead against Jack’s temple and lets himself be lifted up, just a little, just onto his toes, and he sobs. It’s wet and snotty and not cute, and they’ve been here before but not like this, alone and quiet and with Jack squeezing Bitty around the middle.

Bitty takes a few huge, shaky breaths and pulls back a little, wiping under his nose quickly with the back of his hand because it’s the best he can do at the moment.

“Sorry,” he says, and Jack shakes his head.

“Don’t be,” Jack says. “It’s not the first time you’ve cried on me and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“No,” Bitty agrees mournfully, sniffling hard and clearing his throat as Jack reaches down to take his hand, because he’s almost got it under control and doesn’t want to be set off again.

“So,” Bitty says, because he’s got a flight to catch and Jack has dinner reservations and he doesn’t know when they’ll see each other again and Jack is a closeted celebrity and there’s probably a lot of things they need to discuss.

Jack takes his other hand too.

“What are you doing for the Fourth of July?” he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [jaqueslaurent](jaqueslaurent.tumblr.com)


End file.
